Past the Point of No Return
by SailorGang
Summary: Never before had this young Daae felt like a goddess as Aminta. But she began to feel entranced as she was embraced and caressed by a mysterious man.


_Phantom of the Opera_

_Disclaimer: It does not belong to me, only to Andrew Lloyd Webber. _

A goddess.

Aminta was supposed to be played by a loving and beauteous goddess. This Aminta, however, was not of that kind. She was just an ordinary woman who had no beauty about her whatsoever. Or so, that was what she thought. Inside, she felt her heart becoming swelling with nervousness and she felt a bit fragile as her breath began to quicken.

It was now her moment of truth. The moment where she would shine for the first time in a performance as one of the main characters in a beautiful gown, which consisted of a cream white collar, along with a black top and a golden yellow skirt. To fit the costume, she had a ruby red rose that fit her brunette, curly hair perfectly.

"It's only for tonight…only for tonight…then this will all be over." the young girl muttered to herself as she sat down in her chair and waited with pure anxiety for the performance to begin. A few minutes later, she heard a determined knock at the door.

"Who is it?" the young woman answered.

"It's your sister, Caroline," said Christine as she entered the room with a bright smile. "Are you alright? Are you ready for the performance?"

"Am I alright, yes; but am I ready for the performance? No. I'm so frightful, Christine." Caroline said as she placed her hands on her chest in nervousness.

"There's nothing to be alarmed about. Everything will go smoothly." Christine says with a smile on her face as she admired her younger sister up close in her outfit. "You look beautiful, like a true Aminta. Come, we must get you ready."

"Yes." Caroline responded as she got up and followed her sister to the stage where Don Juan was to be held. There was orange paper that was supposed to represent flames; there was a set of stairs which lead to a balcony above, and the room was bathed in an orange glow.

It was a good thing the glow did not show any of the feelings Caroline was feeling. This made her feel even more nervous beyond repair. Will she be able to be Aminta? Will she be able to surprise the audience with her singing voice? And would anyone she knew besides Raoul and Christine be there? There were so many questions unanswered, yet she didn't have the time to ask them. The curtain rose and Caroline immediately went to her place.

The performance went on smoothly, Carlotta's shrill voice overpowering everyone else in the chorus. Don Juan was actually played excellently, Piangi not messing up his lines. Soon, it was her turn; her turn to sing, to shine, and most importantly, to be herself.

"_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!" _

Caroline then sat down and began to toy a little with the rose that was the same ruby shade as the one in her hair, and the petals were so beautiful, she couldn't help but fluff them lightly.

"_You have come here…in pursuit of your deepest urge…in pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent…silent…" _

What? Who was that? That could not have possibly been Don Juan. But then if it wasn't Don Juan, then who…? Caroline slowly turned to see a different, yet familiar, masculine, and handsome face. It was _him. _The Phantom of the Opera, the Angel of Music.

"_I have brought you…that our passions may fuse and merge…" _Caroline closed her eyes and felt herself almost possessed by the man's powerful and seductive voice. _"In your mind, you have already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses; completely succumbed to me! Now you are here with me…no second thoughts…you've decided…decided…" _

The younger Daae couldn't even turn to look at the man. She felt that if he did, she would be captivated by him. And Christine already warned her what would happen if she were to ever be captivated by this particular man.

"_Past the point of no return…no backward glances…our games of make-believe are at end!" _Caroline could feel him getting closer towards her with each word he sang. She felt herself get attracted to him, but she suppressed those feelings. Once again, she had to remember what her sister had warned her about this man. He was not the Angel of Music that was universally known in their lives.

"_Past all thought of if or when…" _She found herself, this time, unable to look away. _"No use resisting…abandon thought and let the dream descend!" _

_No. Don't get attracted to him! Don't! It'll make things worse! _Caroline turned her gaze away, which felt like a mistake, because he snuck up behind her and placed one hand on her neck and the other holding her body. She felt herself relish in comfort and sweet delight as she was placed against his warm body.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" _He then moved his hand from her neck and his hands trailed silkily down her arm and her hand was held and slightly squeezed. _"What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return…the final threshold…"_ Caroline was nimbly lead across the stage, as he slowly but loosely held her hand, before softly letting it go. _"What warm unspoken secrets will we learn…beyond the point of no return?" _

Caroline straightened her sleeve, which somehow seemed to have fallen off during the moment and she began to sing her part as he continued to gaze at her with those hypnotizing eyes. _"You have brought me…to that moment where words run dry…to that moment where speech disappears into silence…silence…I have come here…hardly knowing the reason why…in my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…now I am here with you…no second thoughts…I've decided….decided…" _

She slowly began to walk towards the set of stairs closest to her as he followed on the ones closest to him.

"_Past the point of no return…no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of right or wrong…one final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" _Caroline couldn't even take her eyes off him, now that she'd seen him close up and he took away his cape. He was so handsome, and to her, at least, it felt that he desperately wanted to tell her something without anyone else's interference.

"_Past the point of no return…the final threshold…"_they both sang together as they neared each other and held one another. Then the Phantom unexpectedly turned her around with one arm swiftly so she was against him again; and his hands held hers and they were used to caress her body _"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no… return…" _Their ending note sounded as one melody.

Please review! Any suggestions on improvements will be helpful? NO FLAMES!


End file.
